


Those eyes sparkle and shine

by lockdownwatz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Meld, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockdownwatz/pseuds/lockdownwatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more than meets the eye to Kirk. Can Spock figure out what it is before they self destruct and take the whole dang ship with them?</p><p>I'm pretty terrible at summaries, I'll try and get better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The alien species I've made up on my own, but everything else I do not own and have merely borrowed for the telling of this tale. Also this is un-betaed

Aeryn; of or pertaining to a species of alien originating from the planet Arya. Humanoid most typically with an outward appearance of white blonde hair, light (oft described as glowing in moments of heighten emotions) blue eyes, and pale golden skin tone. Often thought to be closely related to betazoids, telepathic and empathic abilities are on par with betazoid cousins, though frequently the lowest level of adapt surpasses the highest adapt levels of said cousins. A peaceful race that is oft overlooked possibly due to their relatively small numbers and their ability to completely integrate with most Terran society. Inter breeding is not only possible but frequent with humans, possibly due to a potential lessening of mental abilities which are overwhelming to the young, (this is possibly due to isolationism, resulting in inbreeding that occurred prior to integration into the federation) this has only been speculated on,not confirmed. Little is revealed about the sex of aeryns, although it might be of some note that there have been six well publicized promiscuous Terran leading artists (actors, singers, etc) that were later revealed to be half aeryn. Wether this promiscuity was a result of said mixed heritage, or simply a byproduct of the livelihood they existed in is unknown. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It wasn't something he told a lot of people, he'd learned that lesson the hard way as a child. While his mother appreciated that he was his fathers son in all regards, looks being but the most outwardly manifestation, she was not fully able to grasp just how much he struggled with controlling not only his emotions, but with shielding from all others too. This was of much contention between them and resulted in the disastrous choice of his going to a specialist who resided on tarsus IV. 

By the time he'd reached his majority he was on his own, mainly from strained relations with his mother and self exile due to inconsistent shields. Still aeryns and humans alike aren't typically creatures of hermitage and lack of stimulations causes sickening of the mind.

So Jim, often feeling ostracized would reach a level of depression so he would head to some crowded venue, typically a bar leading to mixed results. Either fleeting success wherein he was accepted and he was able to get the social interactions he desperately needed, or fairly epic beatings which left him not only physically wounded but mind battered too. Such an event is what ultimately leads him, or rather leads one Christopher Pike to Jim, to try Star Fleet academy which depending on the day was both the worst and best decision of his life.

It did lead to his best and in all honesty his first friend, one Leonard McCoy. Also one of the first and only persons to know the about Jim's heritage. That in its self was a fondly remembered revelation, well once they had time to recover from it they could look back and laugh. Well... Jim could.


	2. Hair raising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own, just a borrowin'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Damn it Jim! How long can a guy honestly need in the gol'ram shower?" Leonard pounded on their shared bathroom door again, "I've got to be at the clinic in 40 minutes."

"Hang on Bones, it says it's gotta sit for another 2 minutes." Jim's muffled voice came through the door.

"Heaven help me. What's gotta sit? Jim if you're trying some new product I'm gonna flay you alive!"

"Just, hold on Bones."

Suddenly there was the sound of water running, which wasn't helping Leonard's other bathroom necessity.

"GAH!" Barked through the door.

"What? What's wrong?" Leonard asked worried.

"What the hell is this?"

"Open the door you numbskull!" Leonard asked hitting the door one last time.

"Uhhh, bathrooms all yours Bones." Jim said the door finally sliding open. He had a towel wrapped turban style atop his head.

"No seriously kid, what the hell."Leonard asked stunned.

Now Leonard actually really liked the kid, sure he was a bit odd, and at times a little to clingy. And sure at times Leonard liked to tease him about worrying to much about being 'pretty' but he'd never seem Jim... What? What exactly was this? _Spa day_?

"What what? 37 minutes Bones, you'd better get a move on." Jim said trying to ease out of Bones way.

"Are you gonna explain the towel on your head? Or do you want me to just yank it off?"

"35 minutes and tickin, better get a move on." Jim prevaricated and tried to surreptitiously scratch his itchy/burning scalp.

"That's it! Turbans coming off!" Leonard said reaching over and whipping it off Jim's head. Or at least attempting to, Jim tried to evade to equal success, meaning neither was entirely successful in their endeavors.

The towel was dislodged half way, covering Jim's left eye and revealing the right half of his head.

"No seriously kid, WHAT THE HELL?!" Leonard yelled.

Jim stared at him mulishly. Leonard stared right back, somewhat aghast at the spectacle before him.

...

...

"Myrootswereshowing"

"Say that again." Leonard said trying to maintain his temper, but it was getting harder to do.

"My.roots.were.showing." Jim gritted through his teeth, obviously deeply embarrassed at this point.

"Your roots?!? What are you a god damned plant?" Leonard barked, then nearly fell over laughing. "My god Jim! Your hair looks like it's molting putrid green feathers!"

"It's not funny Bones." Jim said sullenly.

"Well now, from where I'm standing it's pretty damn funny." Jim stood there mutinously until with tears filled eyes he ran back into the bathroom.

"Oh you big baby, it's not that bad." Leonard said laughingly. ' _Guess I should know better than to laugh at his highness_ '

"It really burns. ...And itches!" More water running, "How can something both burn and itch this much!" Jim moaned.

"Let me see." Leonard said walking into the bathroom where Jim had his head stuck under the faucet.

"I don't care how I look man, just make it stop!" Jim was scratching vigorously.

"Stop, stop, let me in." Leonard pulled Jim's hand away from his tremendously awful looking hair. He quickly reached into the shower and grabbed the shampoo from Jim's shelf. Determinedly scrubbing, Leonard was startled by Jim rearing back knocking his head into the faucet.

"OUCH! Stop it! What are you doing! Get it off!" Jim was furiously wiping the shampoo off.

"Just tryin to wash out the rest of the dye." Leonard picked up the box from the trash can, "What in the samhill is in this Jim?"

"I don't know, it was on clearance." Jim said petulantly.

"I'm pretty sure you should never by dyes that are clearanced, there's probably a reason it's clearanced in the first place." McCoy said looking at the ingredients. Jim reluctantly pulled his head out from under the faucet again.

"Hand me a towel would you?" He said eyes closed against his dripping hair. Absentmindedly Bones reached for a towel to pass over, when he saw Jim's hand.

"Good god man!" He exclaimed grabbing Jim's wrist.

"What now?" Jim said peeking open one eye to see, "What the hell!" He stood up from the sink, flinging water everywhere. Big purple splotches were breaking out over Jim's hands. When Leonard looked at Jim's face his forehead and skin all around his hair line was breaking out too.

Quickly grabbing the towel Leonard began rubbing all the water off Jim that he could readily see. "Don't touch your hair kid, but keep rubbing, we gotta get this stuff off you." Jim took over, wincing when his stiffening fingers didn't want to cooperate. "Jesus, let me piss and we'll get you to the hospital."

"I can't go out like this!" Jim exclaimed.

"Well ya ain't stayin here you damn fool!"

Jim glanced in the mirror wincing at what he saw, then a huge smiled blossomed across his face.

"I hate you right now." Jim said laughing.

"Go put a shirt on we gotta hurry, you're swelling up. And what the hell are you laughing at."

"I don't know, I mean look at me. My hair is sorta molted green, my skins turning molted purple what's not to laugh about?" Jim wheezed he was laughing so hard.

"Shits seeped into your brain is what. Go! Shirt now."

Jim stepped out, headed towards his bedroom, while Leonard quickly went about his business. Only he would have such an idiot for a roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think these cumulative results are possible, but let's pretend shall we?
> 
> Choices choices... would a really really long chapter next be better, or a shorter one that ended with a bit of a cliffie... thoughts?


	3. And I'm feelin good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own. 
> 
> I had a minor breakdown after writing this because my processor erased at least half... And all the emotional angsty stuff too... So I was ready to quit and cry and storm out!! (Mentally that is) then I just kept hitting the stupid undo/redo til it reproduced my work! LIKE A BOSS!!! Anyway I decided before I loose it again I better post this sucker. You don't know how I care!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Who would have guessed that laughter was such an awesome ab workout?" Jim said smiling absent mindedly rubbing his stomach.

"Jim, don't take this the wrong way, but what exactly are you?" Leonard asked quietly.

Turns out not only was Jim allergic to some of the ingredients in the dye he'd used, but also to the chemical reaction of his shampoo combined with said dye. Not only that but it really did "seep" into his brain, or rather the fumes from said chemical reaction did, causing Jim to laugh the entire cab ride to SFMemorial. But it was Bones, the cabbie and the nursing staff's reaction that tipped Leonard off that there might be more than meets the eye with Jim.

"I don't know what you mean Bones." Jim said with an obviously strained smile.

"Look kid, it doesn't matter to me one way or the other, but it could be really important some day that your doctor knows just what exactly you have going on under your hood, if you take my meaning." Leonard stressed.

"What do you want me to say Bones? You want all the gory details?" Jim asked not longer smiling, in fact in all his time knowing Jim that Leonard could remember this was the first time he actually looked not just unfriendly but mean.

"I'm saying it doesn't matter now, but obviously you have some empathic abilities, which were clearly effected just as much as the rest of you, which in turn effected me and just about every other person within a five foot radius of you. Now maybe that's just an inherent gift god blessed you with, but you dying your hair and those baby blues leads me to think there might be a bit more at work." Leonard said and waited for some reaction from Jim, but he just continued to stare Bones down defiantly. "Fine you mule headed fool. Keep your secrets. I'm just your friend is all." Leonard walked to the end of Jim's bed where his chart was, looking it over.

"Well you'll be fine, they just want to monitor you for another couple of hours to make sure the nitrous oxide effect is completely gone. I'd recommend just shearing your hair when you leave. I'll leave you to your convalescing." Leonard turned to go.

"Bones wait." Jim called worriedly. Leonard turned back with an eyebrow raised. Jim's jaw twitched as though he was literally having to bite the words back. "I ..."

"Jim it doesn't matter." Leonard started to take another step. Jim lurched up on the bed hand out reached towards Bones.

"NO! I.... I just...." Jim's head bowed as he heaved a huge sigh. "It's really hard for me Bones. It's not just you, I just. I don't..." He looked to Bones with pleading in his eyes.

"Jim I gotta get to my shift. You rest and we can talk, or...not, whatever when I get home."

Jim looked almost relieved, or maybe resigned but nodded.

"I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya Bones." Jim muttered.

"Try not to flirt with the nurses too much yeah? I don't think you need much more pampering today." Leonard teased as he kept going, so he missed Jim's reluctant smile.

**** **** **** **** **** ****

When Leonard tiredly walked in to the apartment that evening he was surprised to see a nice dinner laid out on the table.

"Uh Jim?" He worriedly called out.

"Bones! Welcome home." Jim called from his bedroom.

"Yeah, thanks. What's this all about?" He asked dropping his bag at the door and heading over to the food. It really did smell and look delicious.

"It's thanks. You most likely saved my life today. Plus like you said we need to talk. I figured you need to eat after your shift and this way we're... Well at least _I'll_ be more likely to stay for the whole discussion if there something keeping me at the table."

"Alright, let me get out of these scrubs then." Leonard said smiling.

"Sure. What do you want to dri-... What?!" Jim asked walking into the kitchen. Leonard couldn't help staring. "I just followed doctors orders." Jim muttered sheepishly.

"You shaved your head."

"You said to!"

"You, James T, T for try me on for size, Kirk shaved your head."Leonard said still not blinking.

"I'll repeat. You SAID to!" Jim said frowning.

"Yeah, but you did it."

 

 

"Would you blink already you're starting to freak me out."

"Hell no! This is a once in a life time opportunity, if I blink it'll be gone."

"Shut up!" Jim laughed, "Go change, I'm hungry."

Leonard started out of the room, but once he rounded the corner out of site he quickly stuck his head back around.

"What?!" Jim looked around.

"I just can't believe you're bald." Leonard said weakly,

"Go!" Jim laughed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotta admit I take an unhealthy (is it unhealthy why is it unhealthy?) delight in my subscribers and all the hits my little story is getting!! Thanks so much guys!!!
> 
> BTW this is just half of the super long chapter I wrote... decided to leave the more angsty stuff for another day.


	4. And the truth shall set you free!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never own.. but oh if I did!!
> 
> And now, the rest of the story! well.. chapter at least.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once dinner was eaten there was an awkward silence, obviously neither wanted to start this discussion.

"So, you..." Leonard looked at Jim's apprehensive face, "You've got some weird allergies kid. You ever been tested? Cause I gotta tell ya, I don't think I'd be alone in saying I've never seen someone react like that to DYE."

"Mm, never been tested, I'd have to want to _know_ for that. Naw I just know what I've had reactions to in the past and avoid those things."

"Guess what you and I will be doing this Saturday?" Leonard smiled sarcastically.

"It's really not that big.."

"Hell yes it is. Jim what if while out on a mission on another planet you have only weird red berries or some unknown meat to eat, you really wanna take a chance that not only could you be allergic to both food stuffs, something in the atmosphere could be potentially lethal to you?"

"Bones!" Jim laughed, "I don't know think that scenario made any sense."

"Made perfect sense."

"If there's something lethal in the atmosphere how do allergies even come into play?"

"Alright maybe the meds they have to combat the atmosphere turns out to be something you're allergic to!" Leonard argued.

"Well that'd suck." Jim laughed, when Bones continued to stare mulishly at him he relented. "Alright Saturday, allergy testing, it's a date."

"Don't try to get cute with me kid." Leonard eyeballed Jim sternly.

"I can't help my cuteness. It's a god given gift." Jim preened.

"Speaking of gifts..."

"Subtle Bones. Nice. Alright,alright. Just... look I promise I won't... I dunno infect or attack you, so if.."

"What the samhill are you on about now?" Eyebrows arched, Leonard demanded.

"Well I don't know! I've never gotten good reactions to people finding out... certain things about me. I'm just saying, whatever you feel, if you could just wait until the end of the semester before you move, or demand I move that'd be much appreciated," Jim argued.

"Jim, I've already told you, it doesn't matter. You wanna tell me you were once a melvaran mud flea eating champion reckon I've got no cause for concern, unless you develop an allergy to that too."

Jim could only laugh, he knew he'd stuck like a bur to Bones for a reason.

"I'm part Aeryn."

 

...

 

...

 

"Bones?"

 

...

  
...

 

"I'm waiting for the infectious, rabid part."  
"Bones!" Jim laughed.

"Well it's gotta be something else!" Leonard sternly replied.

"That's it, honestly..... _Well_..."  
"I knew it."

Jim laughed again, "No, I.. I feel obliged to tell you that I have shit for shields."

"No that there is cause for concern." He waited for the worried look from Jim before continuing. "I can't even imagine how shit works as a shield. I mean I can only see it being a deterrent to staving people off, but as a mental block for psychic abilities, not so much."

 

"And people think I'm the sassy one."  
"You are the sassy one. I'm sarcastic as hell." Bones quipped.

"You know damn good and well what I meant."

"Yeah I do." Leonard said seriously.

 

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I don't get how you're so accepting of this."

"Jim honestly in my line of work you see weird shit every day. Some dumb kid dyeing his hair molted green with molted purple skin is barely scratching the surface. I ever tell you about the time I had to treat someone with Le-matya wounds?"

Jim merely looked at him confused.

"Uh, of a" Bones cleared his throat, "well, we'll say personal nature."

Jim just stared for the longest time,"You mean sexual?!?"

"I don't judge Jim. I mean I may not condone, and I sure as _hell_ don't recommend, but I definitely don't judge. People are people, and as sure as anything they are gonna make some stupid choices in their lives. Maybe not ones that are potentially harmful, but stupid none the less." Leonard took a long sip from his glass. " I gotta wonder just how small and bassawkards your home town is for people to judge you for having a little different genetics in ya."

"I think it was more my 'ability' that they weren't so keen on." Jim hedged.

"Now that is something I wonder."  
" What's that?"

"Well you yourself said it, you've got shit for shields. I personally haven't noticed anything unusual, obviously your allergies caused a few problems, but you've never really been invasive since I've known you. But why would any aeryn child have poor shielding? Didn't your parents try to teach you?"

Jim rubbed the his neck, "Its not so much she didn't try. Mom wasn't aeryn. My... my dad was."

"Oh... Grandparents?"

"They were pretty hurt by my dad...well when he died."

"Still I'd think they'd be thrilled with a part of him living on, and they'd damn sure feel the psychic pull, wouldn't they? Aren't there familial bonds?" Jim just shrugged.

"Guess they didn't feel it. I dunno. Anyway, I think mom tried, but if you don't feel it, it's hard to understand what your kid is going through. She found me this specialist when it became obvious I had no control, my empathy went so haywire one day at school it started projecting.... It was bad. That did not turn out well."

"Projecting empathy? Making all the kids love you?" Bones teased to try and lighten the mood. Jim tried to smile but a grimace was the best he could manage.

"They had to close the whole school down actually."

"Jesus Jim, what the hell happened? Were they torturing you?" Leonard asked concerned.

"Nearly. Or it seemed like it at the time."  
"What happened?"

"Guess they thought it was entertaining to make my eyes glow." Leonard winced.

"Fuck, kid that's..."

"Messed up? I know. Anyway the school insisted at that point, and seeing as I couldn't shut it down with out being doped to the gills, mom found that specialist."

"And they weren't able to help you? I'd have thought they could at least shut them down. Better no psychic gifts than uncontrollable ones right?"

"Actually they were helping, for the short time I got to work with them."

Leonard waited.

"No doubt you remember the Tarsus IV incident?" Leonard's eyes couldn't have gotten much bigger at that point. "I stayed with Tysis for about a month, one of the first times I was actually happy in a long time ya know? Then there was the food shortages and then they started changing housing arrangements so the elderly and sick could better be looked after right?"Jim huffed a laugh, "anyway, Tysis was fairly old and she and I were separated. I honestly don't know how I survived. That was my first real bond ya know? And to have it terminated like that, I went a bit wild again. That's one of the ways the public knew the governor was killing people."

They sat in silence for awhile, Leonard just trying to absorb what hell a telepathic, empathic child must have gone through. And Jim just tried to keep his tattered shields under control.

"How old"  
"Nine"  
"Jesus.  ...   Jesus,Jim." Leonard looked up at Jim. "Do you know how amazing you are?"

 

Jim blinked.

 

"What?"  
"I'm serious. I've seen and heard of grown men being felled by...by.. NOTHING! And here you sit, maybe not entirely whole, but hale. After all that? Jesus. No wonder you don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"I think you're giving me to much credit there Bones."  
"Bullshit!"

 

Jim blinked. Again.

"I'm just saying, I'm...I'm screwed up. If I'm not focused every day then it's like I've an old receiver radio short-circuiting in my head. Being blasted with all the random thoughts and emotions of people and animals around me. Do you know I once went missing for two hours in a zoo cause the monkeys wouldn't stop screeching ' _bananas_ ' in my head?"

Leonard laughed, "I think that just proves my point there Jim."

"How's that?"

"The fact that even though it's a battle, you still get up every day. Not only that but you are doing almost double the course work of every other cadet here, all so you can finish early."

"I think all it proves is just how masochistic I am."  
"There's that."

They both laughed.

 

Finally settled, Jim studied Leonard's face. "It really doesn't bother you." He asked just to be certain. Leonard just laid his hand across the table palms up. Jim stared from it, to Leonard's face and back again.

Rubbing his own moist palm across his jeans he licked his lips, "I-i haven't allowed myself to.. read anyone in a long time Bones."

Leonard just raised one eyebrow and continued to sit there.

After a few false starts, hand trembling Jim finally placed his hand on Leonard's palm. Slowly relaxing his shields the tiniest fraction possibly Jim 'looked'.

Leonard watched as tears started pouring down Jim's face, finally with a fractured sob Jim pulled his hand away gently. Leonard continued to wait.

 

 

 

 

"Thanks Bones."

"Anytime Jim, anytime."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bones. I love how sassy he is. I figure he's gotta be one of the best friends a person could have. 
> 
> Anyway.. posts are gonna slow down a little at this point. Gotta go back to work this week and i've gotta think up how much longer i want to dwell in this time frame... I'm gonna try and get a regular posting time figured out. I'll let ya know!


	5. Pink gets me high as a kite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own.
> 
> You guys! Seriously! You don't know how thrilling it is to see kudos and subscribers and bookmarks and hits to my little story! I love you guys! I mean seriously you don't know how it moves me!  
> In honor of that you inspired me to try and write this up and posted to you faster! See what lovely treats you get for your good behavior?!
> 
> On that note.... I was getting really worried there for awhile cause I knew where my story was going but not how it was going to get there, and then today on the way to work inspiration struck! Huzzah!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I can't believe you." Leonard said as he and Jim walked out into the pale sunlight.

"You're the one who insisted on this Bones." Jim said with a huge smile spread across his face, and a wink at some passing cadets.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Aw come on Bones! You love me! You're merely waiting for the right moment to profess your undying love. Seize the moment Bones! Carpe diem!" Jim all but yelled grabbing Leonard's hands.

"Would you shut up you big weirdo." Leonard mutter tugging his hands back. "Seriously who's allergic to pink?!" Jim laughed boisterously. "I don't know how you aren't more worried about this. I was seriously beginning to think you'd broken that damn machine."

"I already told you Bones, it's never mattered to me. I know what I've had reactions to and I know to avoid it."

"Well did you know you were allergic to PINK?"

"Maybe not pink it's self, but now that you've got me thinking about it, yeah pink seems to be a predominating factor." Jim reasoned.

"Unbelievable." Leonard muttered.

"Well now you know. Can you rest easy?" Jim asked smiling.

"At least I'll know what to keep at hand in case you decide to pull some mule headed stunt."

"Well as long as you're happy momma bear." Leonard rolled his eyes at the new nickname.

"Speaking of happy, I've been thinking about something else." Leonard said after a beat of silence.

"What's that?"

"It's about your shielding issues."

"Oh." Jim lost all interest at once.

"Hear me out Jim. I'm not saying I think you have a problem, but you your self said its a constant struggle. I just think there's gotta be someone out there that could lend a hand, as it were. At least so you aren't having to struggle everyday."

"And I appreciate that Bones, I do. But from what I've been told, I'm a little to far gone at this point. I think I've just got to make do with what I've got."

"You know you can be a real idiot?" Leonard asked shaking his head.

"Hey! I'm just a realist." Jim pouted.

"No you're being a defeatist. Ever occur to you that a diagnosis from over ten years ago could have changed drastically? For that matter treatment options might have changed drastically? Or maybe that the ones who told you that in the first place were just plan wrong? You who is always spouting on and on about no-win scenarios?"

"Ok, you're right-"  
"Damn right I'm right!"  
"You have very valid arguments. But I honestly think there isn't an aeryn out there that's gonna want to help me out Bones. The few who tried, top of their field professionals mind you were nearly wiped out by the damage my damaged mind can do."

"Then we find other specialists."

"Bones-" Jim laughed exasperated.

"Listen, Aeryns aren't the only psychics out there. Maybe a nice Betazoid, or heck even a Vulcan, sides maybe they'll have a whole new approach that may just be the thing for you."

"Where are you gonna find a Vulcan on Earth willing to try and teach a damaged half Aeryn how to do something so basic as shield?" Jim laughed.

"Hey stranger things have happened." Leonard said emphatically, there was an almost sheepish quality to his face that gave Jim pause.

"Bones..... You.... You don't honestly have a VULCAN willing to try and help _ME_ do you?" Jim cried.

"Well not as such, just put out some feelers kinda. Just seein what's out there." Leonard slyly admitted.

"Please tell me you didn't tell them all about me."

"Jim! No! Like I said I put feelers out there." Leonard said affronted.

"Like what? How?"

"I merely mentioned to a few co-workers that I knew someone interested in learning about shielding, how it could prove useful in their future line of work and heard back about a Vulcan that I might make inquiries to, is all."

"That... Actually, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Honestly Jim, I may not ever officially be your doctor, but I am your friend. Regardless I know better than to go spoiling your confidences." Leonard said, Jim believed on the verge of a pout himself, Jim smiled.

"I know Bones. I know you'd never do something like that. I'm just sensitive about it, in more ways than one ya know?" Leonard nodded. "Look, if you really think this-" Jim cast about for what to call it, "shield instructor is good idea, I'll give it a shot. I just can't imagine anyone wanting to help out though Bones. Try not to get your hopes up."

Leonard considered that that advice was directed more towards Jim than to himself but didn't say anything, "Alright Jim, but you won't be upset if I still look into it?" He asked to be sure. Jim shrugged but shook his head no.

They continued back to their apartment discussing lunch ideas, each with their own thoughts circling their minds, neither realizing in what similar veins they ran. Leonard was planning what to say to the Vulcan in question and wether he should tell Jim, if it'd raise his hopes to much, while Jim wondered if there was hope for him yet. _'Vulcan?'_

 

**** **** **** **** **** ****

 

Cc: STSpock@sfa.org  
Sender: LHMcCoy@sfm.com

Hello,  
I'm Dr. McCoy at SFMemorial and you were recommended to me by a colleague. I am in need of someone who could potentially assist in the re-establishment of fractured mental shields. I understand that this is something you may not be capable or willing to assist with at this time, but I hoped there would be no offense in my asking. If you were not able to assist I would also ask if you would know of another venue I might inquire. I thank you preemptively for your time in even reading this correspondence.

Sincerely,  
L. McCoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I need more/better tags on my story. Any that you think I need? At least that this is au.... And I suppose as plot develops I'll add those too (don't want to give everything away straight out though) Anyway if you got recommends let me hear em. 
> 
> Oh and this is all unbetaed.... Just my self, self editing if you see glaring errors, or minor ones don't be afraid to holla!
> 
> On a final note, sorry this is a bit shorter.. it's merely to get to the next section however so bare with me. I'm still uncertain of offical posting times... maybe once a week.. that way I can write slightly longer chapters? dunno....


	6. I feel it in my bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, you guys!! I've had over 400 hits! Do you know just how insane that is?! You guys rock!!
> 
> I was all ready to write a chapter of straight correspondence between bones and Spock, sadly I couldn't get the feel of their voices for the emails, PLUS the characters really wanted me to get to the meat of the story... So slight change in my plans. But I figure they've gotta know how this story should sound a whole let better than me right?
> 
> Hope this isn't a huge mistake.
> 
> Also this is where we really start to break from the movie (while still trying to hold a lot true)
> 
> I know you guys are clever enough to figure this out, just wanted to give a heads up. The italicized in the first part is McCoy's thoughts, and in the second it's type.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cc:LHMcCoy@sfm.com  
Sender: STSpock@sfa.org

Greetings,  
Dr McCoy, while I am uncertain which colleague it is of yours that would know me to be able to recommend me for your endeavors, they are correct that I do have prior knowledge of mental shielding abilities. No doubt you were able to ascertain this is due to my Vulcan lineage. Having stated that, I would inquire about the particulars involved in the fragmented shields. I am aware that personal details are not to be revealed, although ultimately if I were to work with said patient I would, by necessity have to be made aware of several intimate facts. If you could inform me, however as to the precedent which lead to the patient's current state, I would better be able to verify wether I would be of the best choice of assistance. I am not in fact fully educated in the ways of a Vulcan mind healer and would therefore not wish to mislead you in thinking that it may not be in my capabilities to assist. Also I would be better able to judge if I did in fact have the proper time to devote to assisting with such an important endeavor.

There has been no offense taken from your inquiry and though I would state that no thanks need to be conveyed I am aware this is a human custom and merely reply with you are welcome.

If you are able to supply me with the requested information I will either inform you of my availability in which I can assist, or provide you with another venue as you requested.

 

Live long and prosper,  
Spock

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

McCoy looked up from his PADD over to Jim who to all appearances looked as though he was slacking off basking in the rare sunny day. Leonard knew Jim better than that though. While Jim liked to flirt and tease and in general waltz around with a cavalier attitude, he genuinely worked hard at all things that he deemed important. Just now he was laid back on the grass, headphones on, one food propped on the opposite knee bopping to whatever was playing. Leonard couldn't decide if he should mention the email he had surprisingly gotten back from the Vulcan.

Leonard thought to himself, _'He does seem extra relaxed. Maybe he really is soaking up the sun. I'd hate to ruin his first peaceful moment.'_ And why not, they didn't have any up coming tests or anything else pressing for that matter.

"Bones!" Jim said sitting up from his repose on the grass, knocking his headphones back. "I think I've got it."

"'S that Jim?" Leonard asked ruefully, trust him to fall into the same trap as everyone else.

"The Kobayashi Maru!" Jim said excitedly.

 _'Not this again.'_ Leonard thought, "You gotta be kidding me. Jim let it go,I know I've only sat in on your exams but honestly I thought you did really well."

"I'm telling you I think I've cracked it, I'm gonna take it again." at Leonard's disparaging look he continued. "It doesn't bother you that no one passes it?"

"It's the Kobayashi Maru no body passes it and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds. Just, this once, let it go." Leonard sighed.

"I gotta go, linguistics meeting, but I want you there Bones. I'll comm you when I know when it'll be." Jim said standing up dusting the grass from himself.

"Yeah." Leonard said with a negligent wave. Looking at his PADD again Leonard sighed and began to compose his reply, Jim might need it after this latest attempt.

 

**** **** **** **** **** ****

 

"Sir, we are receiving a distress call from the USS Kobayashi Maru, the ship has lost power and is stranded. Star fleet command has ordered us to go and rescue them." Uhrua said from the communication station.

"Thank you lieutenant, coordinates for the Maru?" Jim asked

"55' 74' 32' 11'" Uhrua read off.

"The edge of the neutral zone is it not?" Jim queried turning to Bones at the navigator station.

"It is." Leonard responded.

"Lieutenant Urhua check the area for any other sort of transmissions. Lieutenant sweep the area with long ranging sensors for any disturbances, ion wakes, anything." Jim ordered back to Kinnent who was working the science station, he and Urhua nodded.

"McCoy, set us to the Maru's coordinates, bring us around behind the ship if possible. I want us between it and the neutral zone."

"Aye."Leonard acknowledged typing in all the pertinent data.

"Sir, long range sensors aren't detecting any ships, but there are minute ion trails ranging from the neutral zone toward federation space."

"I'm not picking up any transmissions of any sort, including from the Maru, they've gone entirely silent sir." Uhrua said with a furrow to her brow.

"Ready for warp at your command." The pilot said.

"I want everyone ready for ship wide black out when we leave warp." Jim stated tensely. When he saw nods all around he sat back, "Warp 4, commander."

They watched as the simulated ship sent them hurtling through space towards their 'fallen comrades'. When they were out of warp they remained silent per orders. Jim stood and walked to Urhua.

"If you can continue to monitor frequencies. I want to know what's out there. But see if you can 'ping' the Maru." Jim whispered.

"Ping sir?"

"You remember how old submarines sent put sonar pings to detect surrounding areas?" At Urhura's nod Jim continued, "If possible I'd like something similar. Let's see if we can't raise their attention with out alerting anyone else we're here."

Jim walked back over to Bones, "Shields up, and see if you can't invert the forward aft shields."

"Invert? That'll render them holy ineffective." Bones whispered fiercely.

"But it'll cause a mirror effect, creating a reflexive shield."

 

                                         "Can he do that?" Instructor Naples asked in the observatory.

                                         "There isn't a precedence against it. The cadet is correct in his calculations that this will render the shields as an extremely rudimentary cloaking device."

 

"Sir, Klingon warbirds have entered the neutral zone." Kinnet called quietly. Jim nodded to him and walked back to Uhura, "Anything?" He asked hopefully.

"They've sent back an answering ping but I'm not certain they are capable of much else." She said worriedly.

"If you know it, try morse code. Let them know we're here to help."

"Jim, the Klingons are scanning the area, they'll attempt to lock onto us." Leonard cautioned.

"Maintain position. Attempting is good."

"Sir!" Uhrua gasped. "Two pings back."

"Are they within comming distance?" Uhura nodded, "Likely hood of electronic im being picked up?"

"Nominal sir."

Jim pulled open the data screen on the chair's arm. _'Maru, Hannitaty here, what is the state of impulse engines?'_

                                          _'Ten second bursts at most.'_ Instructor Spock had a simulator reply.

                                         "What's his plan? How do we handle this?" Naples asked.

                                         "Run it's course. I would like to see where this is going."

 

"This is gonna get hairy." Jim muttered, "Uhrua, number of personnel on the Maru?"

"21"

"Good. Kinnet what are the weapon specs on those warbirds?"

"Sir?"

"How quickly will they be able to fire?"

"Uh....best guess 7 seconds."

"Better and better, Uhura im medical to receive the Maru personnel." Jim said typing furiously on his data screen _'Maru prepare for beaming, twelve to the transport first go. We'll shield for you.'_

                                            _'Acknowledged'_

 

"On my mark, fire ships phasers on enemy, prepare photons for launch but hold them til my order. Once beaming has occurred I want our aft shields back up and for you to drop us just below the Maru but still within shielding range."

"Jim they'll fire on us as-"

"Just buying us some time Bones." Jim gritted, Leonard shut up not wanting to throw Jim's run. "Beaming in 3,....2,....1! Phasers FIRE FIRE FIRE!!"

As the simulated beaming occurred the enemy ships weapons engaged to begin firing, their shields holding against the phasers. "Raise our shields again...NOW! Damage report?"

"Shields holding at 60%" Kinnet reported.

_'Set impluse engines to auto pilot and prepare for second beaming, all remaining crew.'_

                                              _'Acknowledged'_

 

"Prepare photons, beaming in 3,....2,.....1! Fire everything!"

The warbirds fired at the Hannitaty's position and the Maru which on impluse power was rising up even further. But the Klingons were quickly rerouteing their weapons.

"Medical reports the Maru crew on board!" Uhrua shouted.

"Maximum warp us the hell home commander!" Jim barked.

The crew watched as the USS Hannitaty left the Klingons and Maru in its space dust.

Another tense ten seconds passed as they waited for the other shoe to drop.

When nothing else happened Jim couldn't help a shout of laughter out.

"Jim... My god man." Leonard whispered in aw. Jim just smiled hugely in reply.

 

                                                "How the hell did that kid beat your test?"

 

                                                "Unknown"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not certain that the simulation reads as exciting and harrowing as it played out in my head, but I tried.


	7. Military factory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I get to use my emails after all... Well some of them.... And we are switching to Spock's point of view now... That was interesting to have to write
> 
> Also I tried really hard to make this chapter longer, longer is good right?
> 
> As always I do not own

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I want to know how he did it!"

"Admiral Komack, I am aware of your desire to understand Cadet Kirk's unprecedented success with the Kobayashi Maru simulation as you have stated thusly three times now. If you would be willing to listen to me I feel I would adequately be able to shed some light for you." Spock stated sternly.

Komack glared, "Were you not the one who programmed the simulation for the last four years?"

"Indeed."

"And were not your express intentions to program the simulation to be "un-winnable"?"

"Indeed. Although this argument precludes the notion of a no-win scenario."

"Your meaning _commander_?" Komack snarled.

"You of all people should know Admiral, the test has been established to allow students experience high stress in a controlled environment. Not to teach them that everything is beyond their control or "un-winnable". Rather for them to realize their own mortality and potentially to understand that at times sacrifices must and will be made."

"I, of all people?" Komack asked astonished, looking to the other admirals sitting in on this meeting.

"You your self, as well as all the admiralty here and on assignment have taken an incarnation of the simulation, it would be logical to assume that the lessons you learned in the simulation as well as your years in service would teach the fundamental instincts we are attempting to cultivate in the future of Star Fleet. Also as you have been a part of the committe which stipulated the parameters of the simulations you are no doubt well aware of the derivative objective the students are to acquire."

Komack seemed stunned for a moment, perhaps he was having to parse the meaning of Spock's assessment. "As those are your 'objectives', I want to know what Kirk did that allowed him to _beat_ your **test**? Unless you think you were less than successful in accomplishing the goals in programming the test."

"I believe the cadet was extremely fortuitous and intelligent enough to have assessed the test and formulate a successful run."

"Luck? You're saying Cadet Kirk was lucky?" Admiral Je'lenk asked surprised.

"That is one way to interpret my phrase but one would have to believe in luck, and as I am Vulcan, I do not."

"Then enlighten us again _commander_ , how exactly do you think the cadet was able to do this." Komack snidely asked.

"I believe that unconsciously a subroutine developed in the mainframe of the simulation-"

"You think the _simulation_ developed a subroutine?"Komack demanded incredulously.

"Yes I-"

"Would it not be much more likely that the cadet had the subroutine implanted, either by himself or through the means of another student?" Komack interrupted again.

"Negative."

"Explain."

"As I understand it Cadet Kirk was recruited for his forward thinking and creative initiative was he not?" Spock asked turning to Admiral Barrett.

"That is one of the reasons Captain Pike listed yes." Barrett acknowledged calmly.

"Also for his high level IQ?"

"Also correct."

"Then is it any surprise that Cadet Kirk has, and does continue to live up to the expectations for his desirability?" Spock inquired with just a hint of sarcasm. When no response was forth coming Spock continued.

"I believe an unconscious subroutine developed in the mainframe of the simulation. With the correct number of key factors and choices made any cadet would thereby be able to 'alter' the inherent parameters culminating in a successful run. Had not Cadet Uhrua who is unmatched in xenolinguistics and divining of subspace frequencies been the communications officer the directive would not have been parsed so speedily. Further had not Cadet Kinnet who is able to retain the blueprint information to the millimeter of all known space crafts been the science officer I do not believe that ship to ship beaming of 12 persons would have been possible. Also-"

"Commander Spock, while I'm sure you are able to list to the last detail all of the many commendable attributes of the staffing chosen for Cadet Kirk's simulation run, this sounds incredibly close to stating the cadet was merely lucky. In the right place at the right time, as it were. Also none of these things are evidence that I can see of the simulation some how developing it's own subroutine, unless they are making computers much smarter than any I've heard of." Admiral Je'lenk said once again stopping Spock in his interpretation of events.

"I am merely attempting to explain the Cadet's success." Spock explained annoyance barely contained.

"I don't want to hear that the stars were smiling on Kirk that day. Either he installed a subroutine, there by _cheating_..." Komack said leadingly.

"He did not."

"Then as I understand it, you must have effected a programming error." Komack said with a sickening smirk spreading across his face.

"I have not."

"Well I believe it's either one or the other, and until you can prove it otherwise we will convene this meeting without your input."

"There were four other cadets that took the same simulation the same day as Kirk, three prior to his test, and one after. All of whom failed as is typical of the simulation and there was no difference in coding in any way. Also the test is the same that Kirk has taken and _failed_ twice before. There was no subroutine installed." Spock said indignantly.

"Well then Mr. Spock, it sounds as if the fault lies with you." Komack gloated, Spock's mouth opened as if retort, then closed again saying nothing. "I would suggest you go every inch of coding Spock if you wish to retain your position here within Star Fleet."

Spock blinked in astonishment. Several members of the convened admiralty looked shocked by Komack's statement.

"You are dismissed _commander_." Komack said still with the coy smile across his face.

Spock pushed back from the table and left head held high. There was no mistake, Kirk had simply beaten the unbeatable. And if Spock had to go over every last keystroke of coding on all administered test then that's what he would do.

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

Cc: STSpock@sfa.org  
Sender: LHMcCoy@sfm.com

Although you deem it unnecessary, thanks for such a speedy response. You are correct that I am unable to provide you with all of the pertinent details, I feel comfortable in stating that the patient is of Aeryn descent, that suffered significant trauma causing as I understand it, a severed bond during formative years. Unfortunately that's all I feel able to reveal at this time. Again I thank you for your time and consideration.

L. McCoy

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

Cc:LHMcCoy@sfm.com  
Sender:STSpock@sfa.org

I understand how trauma and/or severed bonds could be detrimental to any psychic race, I was unaware that they would be so severe to cause fragmented shields. This leads me to believe that there are supplementary factors that cannot at this time be revealed. Also while I have no compunction against working with an Aeryn, I will confess to finding my self intrigued as to such an individual seeking assistance outside of their species, as said species is well known for its solidarity.

Regardless, I am unfortunately unable to assist at this time. An equally pressing matter has arisen in my work and I feel I would be unable to devote what would no doubt be a significant amount of time to this endeavor for your patient.

When I am available to again pursue the important work of assisting another in such an important endeavor I will contact you immediately.

I hope this does not cause any undo inconveniences. My only other advisement would be to recommend appealing to either the Aeryn or Vulcan embassies. Depending on the immediacy of the severity to the aeryn in question, this might perhaps be the only option available to you at this time.

 

Live long and prosper,  
Spock

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

Spock laid aside his personal PADD, the correspondence had not ended at all the way he had wanted it too. He had been intrigued at the prospect of actually meeting and assisting someone of aeryn decent, his priority at this time was in clearing not only his own name but that of Cadet Kirk.

Reaching for his work PADD Spock was interrupted by the chiming of his door.

"Enter" he called out.

"Commander Spock, I hope we're not inconveniencing you?" Admiral Barrett said stepping inside Spock's office closely followed by Captain Pike. If Spock were being honest, he was not 'happy' to be dealing with any more high ranking Fleet individuals. He was, for lack of a better term, annoyed that his work was being questioned. However if he were forced to spend more time with any upper ranking brass, these two were not such a bad option.

"Negative. I was preparing to review the coding of the simulations, per Admiral Komack's recommendation." Spock said indicating the seats across his desk as he again set aside his PADD. 

"That's actually what we're here about." Barrett said.

"Indeed?"

"Indeed." Pike answered sarcastically, but with a smile indicating no offense was meant. "Spock what do you know of Komack?"

Spock's head tipped quizzically to the side, "I know some of the background of his career. A somewhat lackluster rise through the ranks from ensign to captaincy through several years, his name became bandied about after several more years as a star ship captain for a promotion to rear admiral*. I understand there was a commendation he received that raised that promotion to vice admiral. With the passing of Admiral Clinton six years ago Komack reached his current level of Admiral. I have heard that he is known for being particular for adherence to Fleet regulations to extremes that have heretofore been unheard of."

"All correct, but there is quite a bit left unsaid about him in his public file. If one were to be privileged with a high enough rank, one could access his 'official records'." Barrett said with a hint of irony.

"I would presume you have been privileged enough to have accessed the official files." Spock stated.

"I have."

"I presume there is something about his official files that you believe I should be made aware of, in an 'unofficial' capacity."

"There is." Barrett said smiling. There was almost something sinister to his smile. Spock waited patiently. "In the non-sanctioned tribunal against Cadet Kirk you mentioned Komack having taken the Kobayashi Maru, also that his service in the fleet should have instilled in him the lessons we try to teach the cadets today."

"Correct, that is to my understanding." Spock was surprised to learn that the tribunal today was non-sanctioned.

"You understand incorrectly."

"Explain?" Spock asked.

"Your bare bones statement of Komack's ascension through the ranks is technically correct, however at the time of his promotions one need not have proceeded through the command track of Fleet academy to become a captain. So he has never taken the Kobayashi Maru. Also while he did serve many years as captain of a star ship, the promotion to vice admiral was at the time of the Tek'Gan skirmishes*. No doubt you are aware the battling was fierce and the devastation was great, so great that there were few higher level ranking officers left. Komack received a no name commendation and his promotion out of necessity to have experienced officers 'back home' to lead the new recruits. He was never involved in any of the skirmishes. In fact if one looked into his postings at that time, he would be found about the opposite end of the galaxy to ANY skirmishes. So he has never personally experienced the sacrifices you spoke of teaching. Didn't you notice his panicked look to all the other admirals at your mention of his knowledge of the test and it's parameters?" Barrett said.

"I had noticed his assessment of his fellow officers." Spock acknowledged.

"Also on his official file, one could find information concerning his barely concealed xenophobia, through many harassment claims that were ultimately dropped either through coercion or the simple expedient of transfers." Pike said with a look of smelling something vile.

"Admiral Komack is xenophobic?"

"The bastard has the nickname KKK*. He's xenophobic as hell!" Pike snarled, "Excuse my language Tom." He said a little sheepishly to Barrett. If there was one thing that Pike couldn't stand was someone who was intolerant of others regardless of sex, race, or creed.

"No need, facts are facts. I'd happily boot him out if possible." Barrett said with smile.

"Captain, Admiral, while this information is no doubt very intriguing, I fail to see in what exact way it is pertinent to myself." Spock said stiffly.

"I can't say why he doesn't like Jim uh, that is Cadet Kirk, honestly the list could be endless. But I will say that he would be more than delighted to see you out of Star Fleet Spock."

"Me, Captain?" Spock asked surprised.

"You Commander. You have a few too many credentials and commendations, and not enough human DNA in you for his liking." Pike said baldly.

"He can't have you expelled Spock, you've obviously passed all exams-"

"Decimated is more like." Pike muttered, not below Spock's hearing.

"And your rank and commendations would remain on your record, but he will try and see to it that you are essentially shoved to the back corners of Star Fleet, until you chose to leave of your own accord." Barrett warned.

Spock took time to absorb all of this, "Recommendations at this time?" He finally asked.

"Make sure everything is beyond scrutiny and completely above board. Shouldn't be too difficult for you commander, I've never seen any report or work from you that didn't follow every letter of regulations. But with this "unofficial" tribunal just be extra cautious." Barrett said friendly. He stood up to leave and waved the other two back to their seats as he did. "I'll just show myself out, and Spock?"

"Admiral?"

"If you could show him up I'd be especially delighted. Be prepared for anything. I know he's gonna try and pull something, I just don't know what." Spock nodded. "Chris, come around for dinner, Jane's been complaining you and One don't come around enough."*

"I'll tell her." Pike nodded with a smile.

As Barrett left the room Pike sat assessing Spock. "Tell me where we're at."

"Captain?" Spock asked brows lowered in confusion.

"Do you believe beyond any shadow of a doubt, that there is anyway Jim could have cheated?"

"Yes."Spock said simply. Pike sat back hard in his chair.

"You do?"

"The opportunities for an aspiring, enterprising, engaging person to do so are almost limitless."

"Ah, I see." Pike nodded, "Let me ask you this then, do you believe beyond any shadow of doubt that he **_did_** cheat."

"I know with absolute certainty he did not." Spock said with great conviction.

"Good. Now what do you need to help prove that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rear admiral, I'm referencing a military hierarchy I found, but it had to separate rear admirals listed, upper and lower rankings,let's just say Komack was loooooooow
> 
> *Tek'Gan skirmishes are entirely of my own making, just needed a reason for someone as skeezy as Komack to move up in the ranks (although this isn't always true in real life) 
> 
> *Admiral KKK is not of my creation, other authors have used this nickname for him before. I am not a fan of the KKK but for the purposes of my story someone as narrow minded as someone with that pseudonym I couldn't pass up. Also the fact that the KKK are also known supporters of the white supremacy beliefs which go hand in hand with nazism was just fortuitous. I am as anti all of that as I can be. 
> 
> *Also borrowing characterizations from another author here, Misscar to be exact. In several of those stories Admiral Barrett and Captain Pike are friends known to have dinners together. Also Admiral Barrett has a wife Jane, and while I took the liberty of changing Pike's relationship to Number One, his XO that was because I wanted Pike to remain solely as Jim's father figure, where he was a person of romantic interest to Spock in those stories. I would HIGHLY recommend reading any of those stories. Some of my favorite on here.
> 
> Also of note, it wasn't stated at the end of last chapter but Spock's "unknown" wasn't said with any sort of malice or anger, if anything I imagined him fighting a smile, or look of surprise. I just can't help but think he's delighted by this unknown cadet's success against his unbeatable test. Sort of like finding a really good chess opponent. You are surprised when they beat you but delighted at the new challenges you can face!


	8. This is gonna be the best day of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to go so long without posting! RL took over for a little while there, and then I was a little stuck on my plot point. So if this seems a little forced that's most likely why.
> 
> A few quick notes.  
> 1-don't own, obviously. That's never gonna change really.  
> 2- Gary Mitchell is a character from the show, no appearance in the AOS version yet. (Also in the show he and Jim are actually friends, but this is my party and I love to make changes)  
> 3- in my world Jim and Urhura are actually friends, not certain they read that way in the simulation chapter. I imagine those taking the simulation can choose who they want and Jim personally asked Urhura because of her mad skills. Jim and Urhura still meet at the bar fight like the movie but they became friends (I mean we all saw how Urhura couldn't help but laugh at Jim's cheesiness right? Like she found it adorable)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Jim?" Leonard yelled entering their dorm room.

"Bedroom." Jim called back.

When Leonard opened Jim's door to see him studying of all things, he was flabbergasted."What the samhill are you doing Jim?"

"Just going over the simulation."

"What you wanna take it _again_?" Leonard asked more than a little confused.

"No, I just wanna make sure I know exactly how it happened."

"Why?"

"Just hedging my bets here Bones." Jim replied still distracted.

"That's it, that's enough of that." Leonard said, pulling Jim's notes from his hands.

"Hey! Bones!" Jim squawked.

"Now you listen to me Jim, as your best friend, and more importantly as your doctor, I'm recommending you stop torturing yourself. You've passed your exams, you damn well beat the unbeatable and no amount of studying is gonna get you any further. Now get up!" Leonard said smacking Jim on his shoulder.

"Why?" Jim asked, trying for sullen, but he was laughing too much to really pull it off.

"I'm prescribing you come out with me." Leonard said seriously.

"For what?" Jim laughed.

"We need to commemorate the occasion! Listen we can head down to 3rd St and stop at Iakos for some food and then we hit all the bars on the way back."

"While I find it endlessly hilarious that _you_ of all people are trying to talk _me_ into going out drinking, I'm gonna have to decline. I don't really feel like going out right now Bones."

" _You_ are turning down Iakos? The world must be doomed. All the portents were there, but nobody knew how to read the signs.You listening to me, shaving your head, beating the Maru, declining Iakos.... We must have only minutes left to live."

"You're real hilarious, Bones."

"At least come have some celebratory pie!" Leonard all but begged.

"You'll let me have chocolate peanut butter ganache?" Jim asked his eyes lighting up.

"Jesus set yourself up for heart failure, but yeah this one time. You can have the chocolate peanut butter death pie."

Jim smiled, "You're on!"

 

****   ****   ****    ****

 

"So explain to me why you were studying your notes?" Leonard asked

"I just figure someone somewhere is gonna ask me how I did it. I mean wouldn't you question any cadet that beat your unbeatable test?" Jim asked spooning off the smallest bite possible of his pie.

"The heck are you doing Jim?" Leonard asked eyeing the bizarre way Jim was eating.

"You **never** let me eat death pie, I'm gonna enjoy every last morsel of it." Jim said smiling.

"Whatever." Leonard said shaking his head with a smile, "Anyway, I suppose you're right. There probably will be a few questions asked about your successful run."

"That's what I figure, so I just want to make sure I can account for every last thing so I'm not caught off guard."

"Caught cheating you mean?" A voiced sneered behind Jim, causing him to turn.

"What do you want Gary?" Jim asked all happiness having left his face.

"Heard about your simulation. How'd you do it? Have someone enter some secret code or something." Gary taunted.

"Jim doesn't have to resort to underhanded tricks like some people." Leonard said angrily.

"Oh shut up McCoy! I've never had to cheat on anything." Gary said cheeks slightly flushed though.

"So you do it just for fun then?" Leonard taunted.

" _ **I don't cheat**_!" Gary growled at Leonard then turned back to Jim, "Its a fact that that test is unbeatable. Everyone knows it. So everyone knows what you've done. Maybe people are just to scared to say anything but I'm not. It'll be my pleasure to prove you for the charlatan that you are." Gary said with a twisted smile on his face.

"Oh get over yourself Mitchell." Urhura said with an eye roll and took the seat blocking Jim from Gary. "Jim, I have to tell you what I recorded in the long range labs last night." She said effectively ignoring Mitchell. Gary clenched his fists but walked away furiously.

Once he was out of ear shot Jim sighed, "Thanks Urhura."

"No problem. Not everyone thinks like Gary by the way."

"Meaning some people do. Damn it I knew I'd have to prove myself. Now I can't even enjoy my death pie." Jim said dropping his spoon.

"The only reason people think like Gary is because he's got a big mouth. He's just a dick with a complex. He hates not being at the top of everything." She said smiling as she picked up Jim's spoon to steal a bite, "What's death pie?" She asked with a giggle.

"Chocolate peanut butter ganache pie. Best thing ever invented." Jim said smiling at Urhura's moan.

"My god! That's so good!" She said stealing another bite.

" _My_ death pie!" Jim said stealing back his spoon. Urhura laughed as she dipped her finger in the whipped topping. "So about those long range sensor reports?" Jim asked moving his pie further away from Urhura's thieving fingers.

"Oh! I was tracking solar systems and picked up an emergency transmission."

"From who?" Jim asked switching from playful to serious in a snap.

"A Klingon prison planet, a Klingon armada was destroyed."

"An entire _armada_?" Leonard asked shocked.

"47 warbirds." Urhura said solemnly.

"Jesus, did they say how?" Jim asked riveted.

"A ship." Urhura said with a shrug.

"One ship? What kind of ship could do that?" Leonard asked in disbelief.

"One massive ship?" Jim asked practically talking over Bones.

"Yeah just one ship." Urhura nodded.

"Where?" Jim demanded.

"What?" Leonard and Urhura asked simultaneously.

"Where? Where was this?" Jim insisted.

"I told you, a Klingon prison planet." Urhura said confused.

"What region of space." Jim said standing up.

"Jim, what's going on?" Leonard asked

"Show me."Jim demanded to Urhura urgently.

"I..." Urhura turned to Leonard for clarification, but he looked just as lost.

"Just show me! Please!" Jim said his hand on Urhura's arm.

"Alright, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep as much true to the movie as I can, including quotes, but there is obviously tweaking going on. Let me know if that's something you guys like or not.
> 
> Chocolate Peanut Butter Ganache pie? Totally a real thing... and sooooooo delicious, and decadent... hence Bones calling it Death Pie (I hope this becomes a thing)
> 
> Iakos isn't a real thing.... that I know of, I just imagine a really good restaurant. Imagine what you will. (unless you know of a real restaurant named Iakos... then that's exactly what I meant!)


	9. Baby I've been losing sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I find you guys so cute I've got another for ya.
> 
> Seriously, to all of you who have subscribed, commented, left kudos, or just plain checked out my story.. THANK YOU! I am beyond amazed and shocked that I have over a thousand hits..... that's just.... WOW!!
> 
> Again I feel like this might be a bit rushed. One, I'm trying to get to the next part. Two I find writing Spock harder than I anticipated. Sorry if this chapter is rough and short.
> 
> If anyone would like to/have a recommendation of a beta, I'd take it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Mother, it is pleasing to see you." Spock said to the video monitor.

"Hello Spock. It's so good to see you too. How are you?" Amanda said smiling at her son.

"I am fine." Spock said somewhat stilted.

"As you are so fond of saying, fine has variable definitions. How are you really?"

Spock opened his mouth to reply then hesitated before closing it again. "I find myself troubled." He finally confessed.

"What is troubling you?" Amanda asked concerned.

"My work's integrity is being questioned, which is disturbing enough. This has caused further problems in other areas however."

"In what way?"

"You will recall an email in which I stated that I was asked to assist in the aid of an aeryn suffering complications of damaged mental shields?"

"I do."

"Because of the inquiry of my work I have had to forestall my involvement in this endeavor. This is the last thing I wished to do."

"Oh Spock, I know how honored you were to be asked." Amanda said sadly.

"It is of no matter. I informed the doctor that I was corresponding with that should matters be settled I wished to still be of assistance. However there is a 89.476% probability that the matter should be resolved prior to my freedom of involvement."

If Amanda didn't know her son so very well she wouldn't have understood just how disappointed he was by this. Growing up "half Vulcan" or rather as less than his peers had left Spock with no real Vulcan friends. For that matter Spock had had to work doubly hard at all of his psi abilities because they were much more advanced than those of his peers. This was cause for more contention with not only vulcans Spock's own age but those of his 'teaching' staff as well. Having been asked to help someone of such a strong psi race had been a huge complement and though he would never admit it she knew her son had wanted to help someone in a similar manner to his having been helped.

"Why are they questioning your integrity?" Amanda finally asked.

"A cadet passed the Kobayashi Maru simulation." Amanda was shocked and a little outraged before Spock continued musingly, "I found it oddly beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Amanda stuttered surprised.

"Yes, his use of logic and cunning was not something I have witnessed before."

Amanda could only blink in surprise. Her baby boy, _Spock_ who tried to be more Vulcan than any Vulcan who had existed, found a cadet outwitting his test  _beautiful_?! What did that even mean?

"You find my description inappropriate?" Spock inquired.

"No! I'm just...surprised. I wouldn't have thought you would appreciate someone beating your test."

"To not appreciate it would be unwise. The level of skill involved is tremendous. He was not alone is his abilities, but the fact that the cadet was able to set himself for such an accomplishment speaks very highly of his mental acuity." Spock corrected his mother, a little defensively she thought.

"Does this impressive cadet have a name?" Amanda asked a little slyly.

"Kirk, James Kirk." Spock replied.

"What's he look like?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"I do not understand your question."

"Just curious. Trying to picture this unique individual who was able to do the impossible." Amanda said laughing.

"He is a humanoid male. He is not unlike many such males of the species." He finally conceded when his mother continued to look at him with a smile that to his own eyes appeared somewhat mocking.

"So you found his beating your test beguiling. Do you think he somehow cheated?" Amanda asked confused.

"I do not." Spock said sternly.

"Then in what way has your work's integrity be compromised?"

"Certain members of the admiralty believe either Kirk cheated, or my programming is flawed."

"Certain members?"

"Yes."

"Meaning biased pigs?" Amanda asked fiercely, the quickest way to raise her ire was to attempt to belittle her son.

"I believe that is unjust to all creatures of porcine ancestry, however the sentiment is not incongruent." Spock said seriously, Amanda couldn't help but giggle. She loved it when Spock acted as if he didn't understand human colloquialisms.

"I take it you aren't taking _them_  too seriously?" She asked.

"On the contrary, I am taking the inquiry very seriously. I would like to prove beyond any shadow of doubt that my work was and remains exemplary and that cadet Kirk's achievements are beyond reproach."

"I'm certain you'll be able to prove cadet Kirk's and your innocence." Amanda said with another smile.

"Indeed."Spock acquiesced with a slight nod, "I should like to alter the subject."

"Anything." Amanda said readily.

"I would inquire as to the state of your, and my father's well being."

"We are both very good. I would like it if I saw a bit more of your father, but it has always been thus. Such is the life of an ambassador's wife I suppose." Amanda said with a resigned smile.

"I am pleased to hear you are well." Spock said quietly.

"I would love to talk longer, but I know it is quite late there." Amanda said with a tremulous smile. She hated that her baby was so far away.

"It is. I have several more test codings to go through also." Spock said equally reluctant. His mother was a source of endless peace for him.

"I trust you aren't as troubled as before?"

"Indeed."Spock said with a smile in his eyes.

"Then I wish you good night." Amanda said on a sigh.

"Peace and long life." Spock said raising his hand in farewell.

 

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****

 

As Spock headed to his office Monday morning his received a text alert on his PADD informing him that all senior classes were to meet at 1500 in the grand hall. While this was not a common occurrence, it would not be the first time an impromptu assembly interrupted lessons.

"Commander Spock." Captain Pike hailed him as he entered his office

"Captain." Spock said with a nod.

"Tell me we're ready Spock. Or tell me what further assistance you need." Pike cut to the chase.

It was fortunate that he had worked this weekend to have all the coding evidence needed to prove their innocence. With the unfortunate timing of the surprise meeting, there wouldn't have been time this afternoon to do any preparatory work for the inquiry. No doubt certain admirals intention.

"I believe I am ready. I have all the facts and codec evidence readily available." Spock said compiling all his necessary paperwork for his classes. Just because there was to be an assembly didn't mean he wouldn't still be teaching his classes.

"I've had this semesters simulations gone over by qualified outside sources." Pike said handing a PADD to Spock. "I just want to prove beyond any doubt that nothing has been missed. Also I haven't been able to talk to Kirk. Don't take offense to this but I'm hoping he won't be called."

"Captain?" Spock asked with a tilt to his head.

"I'm not certain he'd keep his head. Kirk's been known to let his emotions get the better of him. I have _no_  doubt that Admiral Komack will be able to provoke him into acting out. Then all this hard work will be for nothing." Pike said rubbing his hand across his neck.

"If the cadet is so volatile perhaps it would be wise to apprise him of the situation and the seriousness of hearing should he be called. Forewarned is forearmed is it not?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I better find Kirk. Commander." Pike said with a nod and wave as he left Spock's office. Spock himself soon followed as headed to his first linguistic class of the day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda knows what's up with her boy, wether he said it or not.... (My subtlety isn't all that subtle I know)

**Author's Note:**

> The aeryns might sound similar to the Aryan race, in part me cause they were inspiration to my creation. At least in appearances if nothing else. But appearances is where most if not all similarities end.
> 
> Also this story was a little bit inspired by 'Anchor Me' by synia, you should seriously go read that it's really good.
> 
> What do you think? Keep going?


End file.
